


Мне плевать на людей

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Мне плевать на людей

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон, Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Романтика, Ангст, Флафф, Повседневность, POV  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 4 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+134 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Я женюсь, Шерлок, и после женитьбы мы покинем Лондон...  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
об этом не писали только ленивые, но хоть я и ленивая, я тоже написала)))  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- О чем ты думал? Я тебя просил, Шерлок! Есть жертвы!  
\- Не глупи, Джон, я спас их. Они бы все погибли.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, пострадали люди! – взывать к его совести было гиблым делом, но пытаться стоило.  
\- Да мне плевать на людей, если это не их трупы, или они не преступники. Живые доставляют одни проблемы, раздражают, поучают… – он замолчал. Жестоко, но это была правда, с которой я не хотел раньше мириться. Значение имеют только периоды между скукой – работа. Все это время, я пытался убедить себя, что он испытывает немного симпатии хотя бы ко мне.  
Но я обманывался, и он только что доказал это. Ему плевать на людей, на меня-то уж точно. Он никогда не жалел меня, никогда ни во что не ставил, никогда не заботился… это то, что я всегда делал для него. Это больше, чем должен делать сосед, но достаточно, чем должен друг. Меньше я не умел. Только вот меня он своим другом не считал.  
Я почувствовал жгучую обиду. Впервые. Значит, все это время ему было плевать на меня. Ну, конечно же, пора бы уже понять это, безмозглый доктор Ватсон! Я ругал себя на чем свет стоит, и злился за то, что позволял ему так вести себя со мной. Я ведь не домашнее животное, которое можно игнорировать, а потом через пару минут приласкать, и оно бросится к вам, потому что ему никто не нужен в жизни, кроме вас, и можно даже не просить прощения.  
Господи, как мне хотелось ударить его.  
\- Отлично, тогда моя новость не станет для тебя потрясением, - я собрался с духом и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову: - я женюсь, Шерлок, и после женитьбы мы покинем Лондон.  
Невесты у меня, конечно, не было, как и желания жениться в ближайшее время, но вот желание съехать и никогда больше с ним не видеться, я почувствовал так отчетливо, что сам испугался. Но самообладание меня не подвело. Чего не могу сказать о нем, он как-то сразу стал еще бледнее, потом нахмурился и открыл, было, рот, чтобы разобрать по винтикам мою ложь, но я не дал ему этого сделать, продолжая убеждать себя, что так будет лучше.  
\- Учитывая то, что ты только что сказал, мое отсутствие только пойдет тебе на пользу. Никто больше не будет раздражать тебя своим присутствием и глупостью, никто не будет скандалить из-за твоих экспериментов, никто… никто, Шерлок.  
С этими словами я поднялся из кресла и направился к себе в комнату собрать кое-какие вещи, ночевать здесь я сегодня не хотел.  
\- У тебя нет невесты, - все-таки донеслось мне в спину, но я даже не обернулся. – Глупая ложь, Джон.  
Эти слова подняли во мне волну негодования и злости. Я резко обернулся, но тут же меня окатило будто холодной водой из пожарного шланга – он провоцирует меня.  
\- Ты не дослушал меня, Джон. Ты раньше никогда так не делал.  
\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что мне просто надоело слушать, как ты презираешь всех вокруг, даже тех, кто пытается о тебе хоть немного заботиться?  
\- Нет.  
\- Я так и думал. В этом весь ты. Прости, но у глупых существ, вроде меня, есть чувства, Шерлок, и ты иногда очень сильно их… я не имел права устраивать тебе сцену. Ты взрослый парень и отвечаешь за себя сам. Прости.  
\- Ты не понял, - не удивительно, подумал я, - я не презираю всех, кто… Джон, я тебя не….  
Я уловил краем уха его ответ, но вернуться в гостиную его слова меня не заставили.  
Он не договорил, предоставляя мне возможность самому догадаться, но куда мне, я же идиот… в голове против воли мелькнули возможные варианты слов после отрицательной частицы «не»: не люблю, не презираю, не хочу больше видеть, не отпущу, не хочу потерять… ага, как же! Так, Джон Ватсон, возьми себя в руки.  
Если бы это был не Холмс, я бы подумал, что он так оправдывается, но это Холмс, и ему не нужны оправдания. Впрочем, как и все остальное. Если мысль о его искренности и пронеслась в моем сознании, то там она и осталась, не долетев до ушей. Хотя какая искренность?, ему просто нужна нянька, и на эту роль я подходил как никто другой. Кого-то другого пришлось бы искать, долго и скучно, и не факт, что кто-то прижился бы тут так надолго.  
Гнев пропал, и я все-таки поднялся к себе в комнату.  
В груди осталась только пустота.

Я не слишком задумывался о том, что бросал в сумку. Как и любому другому обиженному человеку, мне хотелось, чтобы он меня остановил, но он угрюмо сидел внизу и наверняка не понимал, что происходит. Обижаться на него глупо и даже как-то смешно, но я не мог побороть в себе это странное чувство. Я никогда ни на кого не обижался, даже на сестру, хотя было за что.  
На близких, обычно, обижаются сильнее всего, как так вышло, что Шерлок стал мне близким? Настолько. Мы ведь просто снимаем вместе квартиру, и ничего больше. Если не считать его сумасшедшую работу, но и тут мы были всего лишь коллегами, другом он меня не считал. И злиться или по настоящему обижаться на него я не мог, пока он не доказал, что я действительно ничего для него не значу. Это последняя капля.  
Я ведь просил его не соваться туда, тем более в одиночку. Всего-то и нужно было подождать меня, но это же гениальный в своем безумии и безответственности Шерлок Холмс, поэтому три человека получили ранения, еще один в реанимации в тяжелом состоянии, да и сам гений тоже хорошенько получил по ребрам.  
Когда Лестрейд позвонил и сказал, что произошла вооруженная стычка и Шерлок ранен, у меня земля ушла из-под ног.  
\- Всего-то одно треснутое ребро, Джон, - сказал тогда Шерлок, будто так и должно было быть.  
Но его сломанные кости больше не моя забота…

\- Ты уходишь, - услыхал я за спиной не вопрос и застыл.  
\- Поразительная проницательность, Шерлок. Я ведь сказал, что съезжаю.  
\- Но не сегодня же, не посреди ночи, - в его голосе сквозило подозрительное отчаяние.  
\- Сегодня я просто не хочу тут ночевать, – сказал я, надеясь, что он сейчас развернется и уйдет обдумывать причину. Но именно из-за этого он и поднялся наверх. Он думал над тем, что вызвало такую реакцию у меня. Он на самом деле не понимал, почему я обиделся? Он знал, что я вру насчет женитьбы, но не мог пока этого подтвердить, значит, нужно все выяснить, и вот он стоит в дверях моей спальни и…  
\- Зачем ты солгал?  
\- Тебе показалось, - спокойно ответил я, продолжая собирать вещи. Не очень быстро, в любом случае.  
\- Не слишком убедительно.  
\- Что? – он сейчас снова назовет меня идиотом, но мне уже все равно. Следить за его логикой у меня не было желания.  
\- Не слишком убедительно ты пакуешь свою сумку на одну ночь. Три пары носков тебе завтра с утра вряд ли понадобятся, а вот зубную щетку ты не положил…  
\- Значит, она есть там, куда я собираюсь уйти, - я перебил его и обернулся на мгновение.  
То, что я увидел, меня поразило, и я поспешил отвернуться. Он стоял, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и лихорадочно осматривал мою спальню. Он знал здесь малейшую деталь, но искал сейчас признаки моей женитьбы.  
\- Ерунда, – уверенно ответил он. – Тебе некуда идти, Джон.  
\- И ты думаешь, что это меня остановит? – я не смог скрыть удовольствия в своем голосе, он все-таки пришел…  
Но я все еще думал, что он просто не хочет потерять свою персональную домработницу.  
\- А что… - он сделал паузу, будто был не уверен в своих словах, - тебя остановит?  
Вопрос прозвучал бы даже жалобно, если бы голос, его произнесший, не принадлежал Холмсу.  
Я со злостью кинул рубашку в сумку и повернулся к нему.  
\- Шерлок, сколько раз я должен тебе повторить, что съезжаю? Я не намерен больше терпеть твое дурное настроение, твои приступы скуки, твою безразличность ко всему на свете, кроме работы. Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело жить с тобой?  
Мне вдруг стало стыдно, я прикусил язык, я не собирался никогда ему этого говорить. Он ведь не представляет. Некому было научить его вести себя в социальной среде, он не адаптирован, да он собственно и не хочет этого.  
\- Мне казалось, любящие люди должны говорить о том, что их не устраивает, а не вести себя как…  
\- Какие люди? – вырвалось у меня, мне стало дурно, я медленно опустился на кровать.  
\- Прекрати, Джон. Ты все верно понял. Ты давно уже этого не отрицаешь. Твое поведение, твои поступки говорят лучше любых слов, которые я могу тебе сейчас сказать. И то, что ты собрался «жениться», - он показал в воздухе кавычки, странный жест с его стороны, раньше не замечал, - убедило меня окончательно. И то, что я не взял тебя с собой сегодня, вовсе не попытка отделаться от тебя или унизить или пренебречь, а всего лишь банальная попытка защитить, продиктованная самым… самым… - безупречное умение говорить скороговоркой в любой ситуации подвело его и он мог только хватать ртом воздух, распахнув от удивления глаза.  
Никогда еще на моей памяти такая бурная речь не выбивала весь кислород из его легких.  
Я осознал, что еще никто в моей жизни так не признавался мне в любви. В один прыжок я оказался около него, придерживая одной рукой, вторую руку положил ему на грудь, успокаивающе погладил через ткань домашней футболки.  
\- Дыши, Шерлок, дыши.  
Прошло несколько долгих секунд прежде, чем он снова смог вдохнуть. Я не был готов делать ему искусственное дыхание.  
\- Я что… я только что…  
\- Да, признался, - с улыбкой ответил я. Мягко подтолкнул его к кровати и усадил.  
Он вцепился в меня и не собирался отпускать. Как, впрочем, и я его, только я цеплялся за него морально. До этого.  
\- Джон… не уходи.  
Он притянул меня ближе, прижался лбом к моей груди, сжал коленями мою ногу. Мне совсем не нравилось его поведение. Расклеился. Это не в его стиле. Срочно нужно что-то придумать.  
\- Шерлок, соберись. – я взял в ладони его лицо. – Включи дедукцию.  
Он смотрел на меня с такой тоской, что мне стало больно. В его глазах застыли слезы.  
\- Ты не продолжаешь собирать вещи, - неуверенно начал он, и всхлипнул.  
\- Ну, перестань, - большими пальцами я ласково гладил его щеки. – Ты прав, - продолжая улыбаться, добавил я.  
\- Ты все еще тут, не ушел, не ударил меня, не… не отверг… не будешь жениться? – вдруг спросил он. Мне захотелось рассмеяться. Я ведь и так уже женат на человеке, который женат на своей работе. Я поцеловал его в лоб и прошептал:  
\- Ни на ком другом.

 _Около тебя мир зеленее_  
Около тебя солнце теплее  
Около тебя я понимаю, что счастье есть  
Когда ты здесь, около меня  
Около меня... около меня*.

 

* - Елка – Около тебя

15 апреля 2012


End file.
